Born a Villain, Die a Hero
by Wolfe Saether
Summary: Young Nutkit wants nothing more than to be a normal cat, but fate has different plans for him. As he struggles through apprenticeship, he will discover dark secrets both about the clans and himself. When he finds himself with strange visions and dreams, will he be able to survive with the voice that haunts him while asleep and awake? And what are those red eyes that follow him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, the series belong to the courtesy of Erin Hunter

 **The prologue will come first, then the allegiances. This story is rated T for blood, gore and slight violence. The story might get a bit slow at points, but it's all for a reason. I'll update once a week if I can or if the chapter is done. Sometimes it might go a bit longer than a week between updates, maybe two weeks in between. If that were to happen I'll try to tell you before hand, but no promises. Okay? Now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

The clouds cried, their tears never ending, soaking all the residents of the red stained clearing and washing away the foul smell of blood. Clumps of fur and countless dead bodies littered the ground, their eyes wide-open in shock and horror. Many other cats stood around the clearing, all of them bleeding from several wounds and cuts. They all had their claws unsheathed and they were all looking at the same thing.

In the middle of the clearing a cat stood, his ears lay flat against his skull, his tail was lowered and his tail-tip curved. The tom-cat's back was arched, brown fur standing on end, and his eyes, red and glowing, was narrow and his pupils dilated. His lips was drawn back in a low growl and his claws were unsheathed, glinting with red stains.

"Murderer! Surrender or be killed!", a large, black tom-cat stepped forward, his brown eyes glowing, his pupils constricted and his tail thrashing violently back and forth behind him.

The brown tom hissed and shook his head, crimson droplets raining from a wound to his cheek. "No!", he took a few steps back,"I won't surrender, not now, not yet!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter! Justice will be served, and I swear by Starclan, you will be punished for the evil you have wrought!", the black tom-cat advanced forward, fur bristling, "Don't resist!".

Then he leaped for the brown tom-cat, yowling and screeching as he pummeled into him, sinking his teeth into his shoulder and raking his claw along the tom-cat's flank. The brown tom-cat yelped in surprise and alarm, but he was not about to give up. In one swift movement he bit down into the black tom-cat's neck and swung himself on top of him, ripping his shoulder loose from the black tom-cat's grip and tearing his fur and flesh off in the process. The weight of the brown tom-cat's body sent the black tom-cat crashing to the ground, yowling and spitting in a seething rage. Before he could shake the brown tom-cat loose, he bit down harder on the black-tom's neck and dug his claws into his belly, causing him to squirm and writhe as a red glow surrounded his body.

Some of the other cats had leaped in to stop the battle, but they all stopped when the brown tom-cat looked at them, his eyes glowing brighter than ever. "Don't come any closer!", the tom-cat bristled, his claws sinking deeper into the black tom-cat's belly, "I'll kill him, blow him up like I did the others!". He jerked his head towards the dead bodies littering the rest of the clearing, the glow around the black tom-cat intensifying.

The other cats took a few steps back, glancing warily from the brown tom-cat to the dead bodies and back again, fear and anger evident on all their faces.

"You murderer, how dare you threaten us!", one white she-cat spoke up, her blue eyes glowing with intense fear and anger.

"You don't understand!", the brow tom-cat yelled in response, voice thick with desperation. "Please, leave me be and I'll disappear. You'll never have to see or hear anything from me ever again. I promise!". He looked at all the cats, eyes wide, "I don't want to kill you".

"Liar!", for a split moment the brown tom-cat had slackened his hold on the black tom-cat, and in that instant he had wriggled loose from his grip and rammed into his left side, sending him flying and crashing onto the ground a few tail-lengths away. Right in front of the other cats.

They all leaped at him simultaneously, tearing, biting and screaming. The brown tom-cats pained screech was lost in the sound of fighting and snarling cats. Blood and clumps of fur splattered everywhere, but the battle was yet not over.

A red glow started to cover the other cats bodies. The black tom-cat noticed and yelled out in alarm, but it was too late. All at once, every single one of the other cats exploded, their death so quick that none of them felt anything or even realized what was happening.

Beneath the remains of the cats, the brown tom-cat lay, body glowing an eerie red, broken and bleeding from innumerable wounds. His eyes was glazed and dull, glowing with pain.

The black tom-cat shook the blood from his pelt, eyes wide and horrified. "What have you done?!", he stared at the brown tom-cat, his head shaking in disbelief. "You killed them all!", his voice was shrill and trembling, and his breath quick and shallow.

""I-I didn't m-mean to", the brown tom-cat wheezed, his breath hitched and irregular. "I-it was an a-accident", he coughed up blood as he spoke, his body convulsing and shaking with pain. He tried to stand, but his legs shook and he collapsed onto the ground with a groan.

The black tom-cat staggered over to him in a state of shock, mumbling beneath his breath, "You killed them all!", over and over again. He stopped in front of him, shaking wildly and with his paw raised, claws unsheathed. "You killed them all!", he hissed, spitting out the words like venom.

"N-no, p-please, don't!",the brown tom-cat begged, coughing up more blood, but the black tom-cat did not listen.

"You killed them all!", he screamed, outraged, voice laced with hate, disbelief and despair. "You killed them all!".

"NOOO!", the brown tom-cat's scream was cut short by the strangled sound of someone drawing their last breath, as the black tom-cat's claws sliced his throat.

His body shook and convulsed as blood sprouted from the wound, his body jerking and going into spasms. "No, n-not like t-this! I r-refuse to d-die, n-not before I prove m-my-", with a strangled, guttural wheeze, his entire body shook violently, before all movement stopped as his last breath was snatched from him.

The black tom-cat started laughing. It was a cackling shriek, brittle, mirthless and hollow. He laughed so hard that his body started to shake and he started coughing in whooping coughs, gasping for breath. "He killed them all...", the tom-cat sunk unto the ground, laughing softly to himself, "They are all dead. By Starclan, they are all dead!". He wailed and threw back his head in a despaired howl, before his body collapsed onto the ground with exhaustion. His eyes slid close as he lost consciousness, still laughing and mumbling to himself. "He killed them all...".

* * *

 **So tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated, but please no flaming. Give constructive criticism instead. Thank you and see you next chapter!**


	2. Allegiances

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, the series belong to the courtesy of Erin Hunter

* * *

 **Allegiances:**

 **Waterclan:**

 **Leader:**

Willowstar: gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white muzzle and chin, and large paws

 **Deputy:**

Frogleap: large brown spotted tabby tom-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Minnowstep: small, dusky brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat apprentice:**

Larchpaw: gray tabby tom-cat with black spotted markings and amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Daisybird: white she-cat with ginger tail tip and blue eyes

Poolbriar: a grayish-brown tom-cat with brown eyes

-Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Waspface: golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

-Apprentice: Vixenpaw

Splashtail: white she-cat with silver splotches; blue eyes

Jaggedclaw: gray-black tom-cat with sharp claws and hazel eyes

-Apprentice: Snowpaw

Frostfire: white she-cat with sky blue eyes

-Apprentice- Yellowpaw

Gorsenight: light golden tom-cat with amber eyes

Stripefish: silver tom-cat with black tabby markings; yellow eyes

-Apprentice: Shellpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Vixenpaw: ginger tabby she-cat with white muzzle, chin chest and underbelly, white paws and tailtip; brown eyes

Weaselpaw: light-brown tom-cat with white chest; yellow eyes

Snowpaw: white she-cat with black splotches; sky blue eyes

Shellpaw: pale gray tom-cat with hazel eyes

Yellowpaw: light golden tom-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Softbelly: black she-cat with green eyes (expecting Gorsenight's kits)

Yarrowcloud: light ginger she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Poolbriar's kits, Graykit, Stonekit and Cinderkit)

 **Elders:**

Tigergorse: golden tabby tom-cat with amber eyes

Sedgefall: black tom-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

 **Treeclan:**

 **Leader:**

Creekstar: brown tom-cat with a white chest; green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Heatherlight: pale gray she-cat with cream colored tail and ear tips; hazel eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Quicknose: long-legged, cream colored tom-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat apprentice:**

Shimmerpaw: orange and black calico she-cat with brown eyes and glossy fur

 **Warriors:**

Clawheart: dark gray tom-cat with yellow eyes

Icepond: white she-cat with silver and gray splotches; blue eyes

Twigripple: white and brown tom-cat; blue eyes

-Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Starlinghawk: black cat with hazel eyes

Dawnblaze: cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Tanglefern: dark brown tabby tom-cat with messy fur and amber eyes

-Apprentice: Tansypaw

Mottlenose: white and brown tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes

Sparkheart: ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

-Apprentice: Webpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Tansypaw: golden she-cat with green eyes

Webpaw: black tom with amber eyes

Sorrelpaw: light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Sandfeather: sand colored she-cat with green eyes (mother to Tanglefern's kits, Nutkit, Brownkit, Lightkit and Petalkit)

 **Elders:**

Heronspots: black and gray spotted tom-cat with brown eyes

* * *

 **Breezeclan:**

 **Leader:**

Acornstar: large, golden brown tom-cat with hazel eyes

 **Deputy:**

Cherryheart: dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Copperear: ginger tom-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat apprentice:**

Cloudypaw: white and grey speckled she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Talonflight: black tom-cat with green eyes

Goldenfeather: golden she-cat with brown eyes

-Apprentice: Amberpaw

Harebranch: brown tom-cat with hazel eyes

Hailsong: pale gray spotted tabby with amber eyes

-Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Leopardfang: spotted golden tom-cat with yellow eyes

-Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Lilyleg: white she-cat with a black chest and blue eyes

Shrewpelt: brown and black marbled tom-cat with yellow eyes

Skyflower: white and silver she-cat with sky blue eyes

-Apprentice: Lionpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Badgerpaw: black-and-white tabby with white markings and yellow eyes

Amberpaw: golden she-cat with white forehead blaze and green eyes

Lionpaw: golden tom-cat with amber eyes

Cloverpaw: white she-cat with brown splotches and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Copperthroat: ginger she-cat with white throat and brown eyes (mother to Shrewpelt's kits, Emberkit, Reedkit)

 **Elders:**

Olivepounce: dark reddish-brown tom with green eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, the series belong to the courtesy of Erin Hunter

 **See end of the chapter for author notes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Nutkit, watch out!".

The warning came too late and a big, thick mossball hit me square in the head and sent me toppling over, causing me to land face first in the mud. I lay there for several seconds, processing what had just happened as I heard approaching paw-steps.

"By Starclan **,** I am so sorry Nutkit. We didn't mean to hit you!", Lightkit, a sand colored she-cat with amber eyes, yelped, as she approached me. Behind her, Brownkit, a brown tom-cat with amber eyes, was struggling not to burst out laughing.

With an annoyed grunt, I spat mud out of my mouth and pushed myself up to a sitting position. It took a great deal of effort not to roll my eyes at them. The two were my siblings and they almost always seemed to cause me harm one way or another.

"It's okay sis", I smiled reassuringly at Lightkit, shaking the mud from my pelt, "It's just a little mud, won't do me any harm. Besides, it was an accident".

Lightkit looked very relived at that a _nd_ I couldn't help but smile inwardly to myself. She was always so concerned about the well-being of others, even for the smallest of things and she would always make sure not to harm others. _She's so cute!_

 _You got that right! A bit young though._

Brownkit snickered behind Lightkit and brushed gently and playfully past her. "You got some dirt on your...everywhere!". He laughed and swatted my shoulder, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Sorry about the ball Nutkit, I _should_ have aimed lower", it didn't sound like he was sorry at all.

"Yeah right! You probably did it on purpose", I grunted, though not angrily or annoyed, and swatted him back on the shoulder.

He grinned and giggled, "Yep, couldn't resist! That big head of yours is just perfect for target practice".

I rolled my eyes and licked some of the mud from my fur. Count on Brownkit to come up with an insult like that. He always had something witty or not exactly nice to say, but he didn't really mean anything bad by it. It was just the way he was, as simple as that.

"Anyway", Brownkit waived dismissively with his tail, "We wanted to ask you if you want to play with us!". His voice became more high-pitched as he spoke and before he could even finish the sentence he burst out laughing. I could barely hear the last few words. "Sorry", he swiped a tear from his left eye with his left forepaw and shook his head, "I tried to mimic Petalkit, didn't sound too good though", he snickered.

Lightkit giggled and shook her head, "Naha, I thought it was a great imitation of what she sounds like!". She smiled, her eyes glowing, amused, "Listen to this, 'I am Petalkit, I am so great and beautiful all the tom-cat's love me!'".

"She doesn't sound like that!", Brownkit exclaimed.

We all started laughing at that, unable to help ourselves. Making fun of Petalkit _was_ something we often did, it helped boost our confidence a bit.

Petalkit is our sister and the oldest of our litter, and because she is the eldest she thinks she is _sooo_ amazing! She constantly brags about how pretty she is and how she can do things better than us, not to mention about how everyone loves her. She is such a diva, but we still love her none the less. It's just so amusing to make fun of her, belittling her. Of course we never do it when she's around, that would be straight out mean.

"What are you all laughing about?", a kind yet gruff voice asked behind me and I spun around, startled. A dark brown tabby tom-cat with messy fur and amber eyes stood behind me, his tail curled neatly over his paws and his head tilt. It was Tangelfern, our father. "Making fun of Petalkit again?", he asked, though I could clearly see he knew the answer to that question. He didn't sound mad at all, more amused and knowing.

Lightkit squealed with delight and pounced on Tanglefern. "Papa, you're back!". Tanglefern toppled over on his back under her weight, his laughter drowned out by all her fur. "I thought you wouldn't come until tomorrow!", she snuggled ino his chest fur and giggled happily.

Our father had left for the annual Hunt, an event that takes place once a year where warriors and apprentices from all the clans meet up to compete. The competition is about catching the most prey within a set amount of time. I don't know the details, but that's the basics, though I know there's like a bunch of rules and stuff. Only the best hunters are allowed to attend and our father goes every year, as he is in fact the best hunter in the entire clan. Something which I am very proud of!

Tanglefern chuckled and licked her forehead, "I was allowed to come home earlier, it being your apprentice ceremony tomorrow!".

My eyes widened, _by Starclan, how could I forget about that!? I have waited six moons for this! Nutkit you stupid furball, how could you forget!?_ I mentally kicked myself and wrinkled my nose, annoyed at my own stupid memory.

I have always had a pretty bad memory, often forgetting things. Once, when I was about three moons, I even forgot the name of our mom. I mistakenly called her Lyneth, whatever that means. The same thing happened with my brother, Brownkit. I called him Pierre more than once, and even now it happens, and that isn't even all of it. Petalkit tells me that I talk in my sleep and that I say weird things. Like nid, arrêt and écouter. I have no idea what any of it means, but I sometimes say it when I am awake too, like that one time when I slipped and accidently cut myself. I said arrêt to the medicine cat when she put cobwebs on the wound. I remember her looking at me funny and that she checked my head for any injuries, though she didn't find anything. Mother says that it's just my creative brain creating new words, but I don't think so, mostly because I am really not all that creative, at least not in comparison to Brownkit.

 _Stop thinking and pay attention to your surroundings! Something's up._ Weird, that didn't sound like me at all.

I looked over at Tanglefern and Lightkit, obviously having missed out on something while trapped in my musings. They were all looking at me expectantly, like they were waiting for me to say something, but I had no idea what in the name of Starclan I was supposed to say. _Oops._

"Um, could you repeat the question?", I flattened my ears in embarrassment and giggled in an attempt at getting the awkward feeling that was settling in my stomach to go away.

Brownkit raised his brows, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, "What, you getting deaf or something, Nutkit?". He didn't mean any harm by the words, I know that, he was just trying to rile me up so that I would pounce at him. He always tried to make me play-fight with him as it was his favourite thing to do, understandable since he was the best fighter in our litter, not to mention the most physically stronger.

Tanglefern bumped him lightly on the shoulder and tried to look at him sternly, but failed horribly as he wasn't able to keep the smile off his face. "Now, now, Brownkit, don't speak like that to your brother or I'll have to tell your mother about our little secret".

Brownkit's eyes widened in momentary's shock and horror, and he shook his head wildly. "No, don't! I won't talk to him like that anymore, not as long as you or mom are around".

Father nodded and smiled approvingly, a playful glint in his eyes, "Good, know when to speak so you won't get caught saying something you aren't supposed to say or something people don't like that you are saying. Got it?".

Brownkit nodded intensly, a sly smile creeping across his lips and eyes glinting cunningly. "Got it!", he grinned almost evilly, his tail lashing expectantly behind him.

Well, at least now I know who to blame when Brownkit messes up and offends someone high ranking, like Acornstar, the leader of Breezeclan. _He'll be so dead if that were to happen! Acornstar would have his pelt!._

 _You're really mean sometimes, aren't you, Nutkit?_

Lightpaw giggled and nodded along with his words, glancing at me with a big grin on her face. _He's so cool!_ she mouthed over to me and I had to agree to that. He was indeed really, really cool.

Tanglefern chuckled and looked at me, his amber eyes even more amused than before and with a knowing gleam in his eyes. I immediately knew that he had seen the interaction between me and Lightkit. "I asked you if you were excited about tomorrow", he smiled at me, "and who you hope your mentor would be".

"I hope my mentor will be Clawheart!", Brownkit exclaimed and puffed out his chest to look bigger, "He is the best warrior this side of the lake and I'm going to be just like him!".

Lightpaw piped up, "I for one hope my mentor will be Dawnblaze. She's the second best hunter after Papa. She'll teach me to hunt if she becomes my mentor and then I will become one of the best hunters, maybe even better than Papa one day!". She squealed excitedly, voice shaking with anticipation and joy.

Brownkit huffed, "Yeah right, dream on! Like that's ever going to happen!", his voice was laced with sarcasm, but his words held no ill intent.

I rolled my eyes and cuffed him over the ears, "What did dad just tell you?".

Brownkit just glanced at me and playfully stuck his tongue out.

"What about you then?", Tanglefern looked at me encouragingly, "Tell us your choice for mentor".

I tilt my head, _who do I want for a mentor? Someone good, obviously, and someone who can teach me how to fight and hunt, someone... Wait a moment, every mentor does that!_

I realized I had no idea who I wanted for a mentor. No name popped into my head and I couldn't think of one no matter how much I tried.

 _Not even a single one?_

 _Nope, not even a single one._

 _Merde!_

 _Wait, what?_

"Nutkit, we don't have all day!", Brownkit pawed at me and I was shook from my thoughts.

I shook my head and straightened up, embarrassed. "Um, I don't know who I'd want for a mentor. I suppose it doesn't matter as long as whoever it is, is good. Right?", I looked between my father and brother awkwardly. _Gosh, I really need to stop daydreaming!_

Tanglefern nodded approvingly, "True, I couldn't have said it any better myself. Still, when I was your age I used to hope that Creekstar would be my mentor. Of course that never happened...". He trailed off and his gaze became distant and thouhgtful.

With a sigh he shook his head and looked at me, smiling kindly. "Anyways, I won't hold you here any longer. I'll have to go talk to your mother, or at least poke my head inside the nursery and say hi. You know how she can get", he blinked and grinned, an amused and knowing gleam in his eyes as he looked at me.

 _Indeed, I know how she can be._ I smiled at him and nodded, Brownkit burst out laughing while Lightkit barely managed to contain her giggles

We said goodbye to Tanglefern and watched him head for the nursery. Once his tail dissappeared through the opening, we decided to play mossball.

The remainder of the day I spent with my siblings, trying not to think about what would happen tomorrow. If I were to be honest, I would say I am really nervous, I mean, tomorrow we will be Warriors! That's something that only happens once and it's a crucial part of once's life. Well, according to mother that is, not that I disagree with her or anything, I just don't really know what to think about it all. I am excited just like everyone else, but I can't shake the feeling that something will happen tomorrow, and I am not talking about mu ceremony. The problem is, I can't put my paws on what exactly it is that troubles me, but I am not really trying all that hard. Truth be told I am scared senseless about tomorrow, why, I have no idea. All I know is that I am dreading tomorrow while at the same time I can't wait for it to start. It's pretty confusing.

I played with Brownkit and Lightkit until sundown, when our mother told us to go to our nests. As always, Brownkit complained, but in the end he had to go to sleep like the rest of us, just like always. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and before I knew it, morning had come.

* * *

 **Yeah, I don't really know what I feel about this Chapter. It starts good, but the endings is just...blurrgh. I was stuck (for a lack of a better word) and didn't know how to end the Chapter, though I did have a general idea, I didn't know how to write it. Anyways, I managed it, even if it weren't all that good. The chapter might be a bit boring, but it is more an introductionary chapter than anything else. Oh, almost forgot! Since the previous chapter was just allegiances I decided to put out a double chapter so that you would have something interesting to read instead of just names. Thanks for reading and all that :p. Now, for the reviews!**

 **-Leafbreeze76:** Thank you for your compliment and I hope you think this chapter is good! I have taken a peak at your profile and read some of what you've written, and it's pretty good if I have to say so myself.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, the series belong to the courtesy of Erin Hunter

 **See end of chapter for notes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Brownkit, please calm down! I can't groom you when you are running around like that!", Sandfeather, my mother, scolded Brownkit for running around and roughly groomed his fur in an attempt to make it lay flat, an impossible task to say the least.

Brownkit has inhereted our father's messy fur along With Lightkit, although his is much worse, perhaps even worse than Tanglefern's. It's pretty much impossible to make it lay flat, thus he always look like he has been stuck in a thornbush and his fur got all mangled up. It's quite hilarious if I were to be honest, especially when almost every she-cat in the clan is trying to groom him. Right now, though, it is only our mother who is grooming him.

"Stop fidgeting!", Sandfeather yanked Brownkit's tail as he tried to run away and pinned him to the floor, licking his fur viciously.

"Aagh, stop it!", Brownkit screamed and tried to wriggle out of her grip, but she only held him down with more force. "Please, stop! It tickles, it tick-", he couldn't handle it anymore and he burst out laughing and screaming, desperately trying to get away from her.

"Lay still!", she growled, an amused yet determined and firm look to her. "This will only get worse if you struggle! Now, let me groom you, you _have_ to look at least representable under the ceremony!".

Brownkit shook his head wildly, "I look just fine as I am! Besides, it doesn't matter whatever you do, my fur won't lay flat, so just give it up!".

Sandfeather sighed and released her grip on him, "Fine, there's no point in arguing with the truth". She shook her head, "I swear, that fur will be the end of me one day", she smiled at Brownkit and cuffed him gently over the ears. He scooted away and ran for the nursery entrance, Lightkit right at his paws.

I sat there for a while longer watching them go, the nervous feeling from the previous day had only intensified and I found it difficult to even sit upright. During the night I had dreamt something, but I can't remember what for the life of me and that worries me. I have a feeling that the dream is important somehow, I can't explain why, it's just this sort of weird feeling I have.

"Nutkit, come, the ceremony is about to start", Sandfeather nudged me gently towards the nursery entrance, smiling encouragingly down at me. "I know you are nervous, but there is nothing to fear. Now, come, I will walk alongside you if you wish".

I didn't answer her, just nodded and let her guide me out into the clearing. I was simply far too nervous to speak at the moment and I didn't trust my voice either.

The clearing was packed with cats, almost everyone in the clan was present except for a few who where out on patrol. In the far end of the clearing, on top a giant rock, Creekstar sat, tall and straight, with his head raised high. His brown fur glistened in the sun and his green eyes glowed. The white on his chest was clearly visible even from the nursery. I could tell that he was a proud and strong cat simply by looking at him, and that he was one who held power, there could be no mistake regarding that.

 _He is an imposing figure indeed, wouldn't want to cross him if I could avoid it. I'd be mort for sure as I am now._

 _Why is that?_ Huh, why I am asking myself that?

"May all cats old enough to climb, gather here beneath the Giant Rock for a clan meeting!", Creekstar spoke out the words loudly, yet calmly for all to hear. Everyone fell silent as soon as he spoke and all eyes where on him. "I have gathered you here for one of the most important ceremonies that I have the honor of doing. Namely, the apprentice ceremony!".

Creekstar's eyes swept across the clan, landing on each and every cat in turn. "Brownkit, step forward!", he didn't raise his voice when he spoke, it was just as calm as before.

Brownkit stepped forward, noticeably shaking in anticipation despite his obvious attempts at staying calm and composed.

"This young cat has reached six moons of age and according to our tradition he is now old enough to beging training!", Creekstar was looking directly at Brownkit as he spoke. I could only imagine how terryfing that must be.

 _It will by my turn soon._

"Clawheart, step forward!".

A dark gray tom-cat with yellow eyes and abnormally long and sharp claws, stepped forward. The warrior's eyes shone with pride and he puffed out his chest, standing straight.

"You are one of our best fighters Clawheart, your loyalty and prowess in battle is second to none. I trust that you will teach Brownkit all that you know!", Creekstar locked eyes with Clawheart for a second before turning his gaze on Brownkit. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Brownpaw!".

As Brownk-, no, Brown _paw_ and Clawheart touched noses the clan chanted their names joyfully and enthusiastically. I joined in and couldn't help but chant a bit louder than the others.

"Lightkit step forward!", Creekstar spoke again just as Brownpaw and Clawheart sat down, his eyes once again sweeping over the clan.

Lightkit didn't even try to hide her excitement as she literally skipped forward and sat down before the Giant Rock, her tail was straight and quivering, and her ears was swiveling.

"This young cat has reached six moons of age and according to our tradition she is now old enough to beging training!", there was a hint of amusement in Creekstar's voice, but it was so subtle I couldn't be sure I had heard it. "Dawnblaze, step forward!".

A cream colored she-cat with green eyes stepped forward. She was calm and composed with a bright and welcoming look to her. I could easily see why Lightkit admired her.

"You are one of our best hunters. Your kindess and fairness has earmed you the respect of many, even from those outside of our clan. I trust that you will teach Lightkit all that you know!".

Dawnblaze nodded and looked down at Lightkit, smiling reassuringly.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Lightpaw!".

The clan cheered for the two as they touched noses and sat down beside Brownpaw and Clawheart

"Petalkit, step forward!".

I looked around for Petalkit amongst the clan, curious to see her. I haven't seen her at all today, she woke up earlier then the rest of us and by the time we woke up she was already finished with her preperations.

Petalkit stepped forward, her dark sandy-colored fur was groomed so that it lay completely flat and her green eyes was alight with confidence. I smiled upon seeing her, just as I excpected, always the confident and proud one.

As Creekstar began talking I tuned him out, instead focusing my attention on the other cats in my clan. I wondered who would be my mentor and also which mentor Petalkit would get. So far both Brownpaw and Lightpaw had gotten the mentors they wanted, did that mean that Petalkit will also get her preferred mentor? I am pretty certain she will, whoever it may be. Tanglefern has without a doubt talked to Creekstar about our choices for mentor and asked that they be granted. Creekstar obviously did so, him being Papa's father and all.

 _I wonder who my mentor will be, I didn't tell Papa my wish for mentor._

The clan's cheering brought me from my thoughts and I looked over at Petalkit, err, Petalpaw, and saw that her mentor was Frogleap, the deputy.

 _That lucky furball!_

"Nutkit, step forward!".

I flinched as my name was called and couldn't help but gulp. Sandfeater nudged me forward and I shakily walked over and sat down before the Giant Rock. Creekstar looked straight at me and it felt like he could see right through me, like he knew everything there was to know. The wave of superiority from him was so strong I thought it would knock me over. I was so nervous I barely heard who he appointed as my mentor.

Trying as hard as I could not to faint with nervousness, I looked over at my new mentor, Mottlenose, a white and brown tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes. She is the best climber and jumper in the entire clan, thus making her a very skilled hunter. If I remember correctly, I think she is the fourth or fifth best hunter in the clan.

Mottlenose walks over to me and we touch noses while the clan chant our names. I can feel my ears grow hot with embarrassment and I have to struggle to not trip over my paws as I go and sit down beside Mottlenose.

"Now, it is with great pleasure that I announce that Icepond will be moving into the nursery expecting Starlinghawk's kits", Creekstar continued, a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

The clan burst into cheers of rejoice and flocked around a red-faced Icepond, a white she-cat with silver and gray splotches and blue eyes. She looked like she was about ready to faint in embarrassment and I couldn't help but grin a bit at her expression.

"That is it for today, clan dismissed!", Creekstar yowled and leaped down from the Giant Rock, walking over to one of the senior warriors and whispering something to him.

Mottlenose patted me on the shoulder with her tail and gestured for me to follow her, "We'll start with exploring the territory and if you're not too tired afterwards I might show you how to hunt. Okay?".

I nodded, eager to start.

She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled, "Good, your siblings will be joining us".

Just as she said that, Brownpaw jumped on me from behind, an excited squeal erupting from his throat. "We're apprentices now!", he yelled in my ear and jumped off of me, landing neatly on all four, "I bet we will be the best warriors ever!".

"Calm down, Brownpaw, this is merely your first day. A warrior must remain cool and collected at all times, arrogance will be your downfall if you are not careful", Clawheart came up behind me, nodding in greeting as he passed, an amused yet firm and stern look to him.

Right behind him, Lightpaw and Petalpaw followed with their mentors Dawnblaze and Frogleap.

"Well, what are you all standing around for?", Frogleap spoke, sounding all smug, "Let's go!".

In the corner of my eye I thought I saw Dawnblaze roll her eyes and Clawheart shaking his head, both of them clearly annoyed. It was quite obvious that they were used to his behaviour and didn't approve of it.

Frogleap took the lead, Petalpaw trottin right beside him, head held high and tail straight in the air. Clawheart and Brownpaw followed suit after, talking quietly among themselves. Lightpaw was jumping around, squealing in delight at everything, her mouth constantly moving to the clear annoyance of Frogleap, though he said nothing. Her mentor was following her with her eyes, laughing softly at the less than inconspicuous words coming out of Lightpaw's mouth, while my own mentor, Mottlenose, kept glancing at me with this strange look. I was walking beside her trying my best to ignore her, failing miserably.

"Uh, is something wrong or...?", I tried to make it sound not so awkward, but it ended up sounding like I had no idea what to stay and just said something, which wasn't far from the truth of the actual situation.

Mottlenose looked a bit taken aback, but she quickly gathered herself and smiled soothingly. "Oh no no, nothing's wrong! You just reminded me of someone for a second"

I tilt my head, "Who?".

"Your eyes, they-"

"We're here!", Frogleap's loud yowl interrupted her and we turned our attention to him.

He was standing beside a large tree stump, a look of grim severity coating his face. "Beyond this tree stump lies the forbidden land. No one is allowed to enter or as much as cross this border!", he looked at all the apprentices in turn, resting a split second longer on me, "Is that understood?".

"Yes!", all three of us said in unison. We could all feel the sudden tension and wariness that had settled over the warriors, and I noticed how their eyes kept fleeting from one spot to the next, brimming with barely concealed fear, almost like they expected to be attacked at any moment.

It all made me so curious that I couldn't help but ask, "Why? What's over there?".

"Monsters, cursed abominations", Clawheart replied, a low growl erupting from his throat, his claws digging into the soft earth.

A lump formed in my throat and my chest tightened with sudden anger.

 _It's all his fault!_

"What's that?!", Lightpaw suddenly spoke up, pointing her tail towards a large hole at the root of the tree stump.

"A tunnel", Mottlenose mumbled and lowered her head.

Dawnblaze cleared her throat in an attempt to lighten the grim, almost dreadful, mood that had overcome them. "Well, err, we can't stand her all day now can we? I sugest we get moving, there is alot to see and learn!", she paused in the middle of her sentence and laughed nervously, looking slightly embarrassed, though I couldn't quite see why.

All the other warriors agreed and soon after we were on or way. I looked over my shoulder as we left, a strange feeling of guilt and horror creeping over me, but it was so faint it was barely there.

 _They're all dead..._

I wrinkled my nose at the strange thought, wondering where it had came from. With a last look at the tunnel, I sprinted to catch up to the others.

* * *

 **I am quite satisfied with this to be honest. It's longer than any of the previous ones and it has more content and plot development, at least in my opinion. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading, I appreciate it alot, you guys are all the best. Unfortunately, chapter 3 will take some time as I am going on a holiday, but it will come out so no worries there. It will just take longer than normal. Now, for the reviews!**

 **-Leafbreeze76:** You welcome. Complimenting my reviewers for being awesome and reading this story is the least I can do!


End file.
